User talk:GILESFAN411
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Jeremy Ratchford! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Ellesy (talk) 02:09, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Categories Hey, GILESFAN411. I understand your interest on identifying the episodes under the trope of being the seventh in a season or taking place on Buffy's birthday, but these are categories that both have been deleted before. It's no problem if you disagree, I'm open for discussion, but the trouble with these categories is that we cannot categorize the 254 different Buffy and Angel episodes (plus over 500 unique comic and prose stories) simply based on themes, which are often a personal perspective, a fanon concept, or even too few occurrences to be relevant as a category. In the case of the category:seventh episodes, it is not an official descriptor, and therefore it would open to any fan to come and simply invent and add their own concept; for these commentaries, we have the "behind the scenes" section in each episode's article, where this interpretation on seventh episodes can be added if you like. In the case of the category:Buffy birthday episodes, there's already a separate article, Buffy Summers' birthday, which already has the function of describing and listing any content on her birthday, which are too few to categorize while being also redundant to the article itself. Nonetheless, thank you for your contribution. Ellesy (talk) 14:04, December 22, 2019 (UTC) But there indeed IS a thread, a common denominator between 7th & Buffy birthday episodes. The former reveals an element that has ramifications for the remainder of that season, or the show outright. The latter has the theme of all of Buffy's birthdays leading up to a disaster. So they have a right to their own categories because that they have each a thru-line running in them.--GILESFAN411 (talk) 22:21, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :I agree, they are both relevant information, that's why the article "Buffy Summers' birthday" already exists and the fanon concept for 7th episodes could be added to the behind the scenes section in each episode article. What I'm arguing is that this is not helpful in the form of categories. Accepting them as such would be opening the door to any number of subjective interpretations of what themes/events/concepts deserve a category (episodes with a spell, episodes with human deaths, episodes with sex scenes, episodes taking place in Sunnydale High, episode titles with only one word, bangel episodes...). :We don't have thematic category for episodes because they're counterproductive, involve more personal opinion than objective information. For now, we use organizational categories for episodes, only identifying its series and season. The more categories we have, the meaningless they become, and this is the current limit. :Ellesy (talk) 23:50, December 22, 2019 (UTC)